


The Gift of Forgiveness

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: There are some things you can't get a Hallmark card for.





	1. Chapter 1

There was another gift in the mail. His birthday was six days from now.

He pulled it out of the mailbox and felt the weight of the item inside. He read the tag hanging off it and his suspicions were confirmed.

‘Is he going to be sending these all week?’ he wondered.

He walked over to the trash bin on the curb, and pressed the beautifully wrapped box into the already compact garbage.

The tag read- ‘To: Lars From: Steven'

He was trying really hard to make up for it, Lars could tell. But pretty presents can’t fix damaged relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'The New Lars'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But time and care can heal the deepest of wounds.

Sitting there, on the foreign ground of an alien planet, Lars couldn’t seem to stop thinking about home. Thinking about the past, to be precise, and regretting many decisions. 

Now he could stand up for himself. But why didn’t he do it sooner? 

Why couldn’t he have been courageous enough to apologize for all the shit he’d said in the past? Why couldn’t he have been bold enough to try in school? Why couldn’t he have been brave enough to ask her out?    


“Maybe, when I come home,” he whispered.

But first, he figured, he owed an apology to Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'Lars' Head'.


End file.
